The 99 Stories of Loki and Darcy
by alittlebitlonger95
Summary: A series of 99 one-shots. Some related some not. LokixDarcy probably some appearances from the Avengers and maybe the Warriors 3 and Sif. Will probably hit on most genres, not just romance and hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

Flowers

"Midguardians." Loki muttered and scowled at the ground. He had been on the planet they deemed as 'Earth' for about a year now. The ever-flowing traffic of people through the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters never seemed to stop.

As his punishment from the Allfather and Mr. Fury, Loki had to help out around S.H.I.E.L.D. doing any odd jobs that may need to be done. Currently, he sat looking out the window of Lady Jane Foster's laboratory, scowling at the people down on the streets of New York City.

"Yo! Jokester," A female voice yelled across the room, "Mind helping me?"

Loki turned around and saw Lady Jane's petite, curvy servant (or 'assistant' as he had been corrected many times). Darcy was one of the few people that could get away with calling Loki names, no one had quite figured out what was so different about her, but the resident God of Mischief seemed to put up with her.

He groaned and walked to her, he may put up with her but even he hadn't the slightest clue as to why. "Loki could you move a little quicker? My arms are about to fall off." It was then that he actually looked at the young 'assistant', her arms were full of boxes and from the way she was straining under them they must have some weight to them.

Within 3 strides of his long legs Loki was in front of Darcy taking the boxes from her with ease. "I still do not understand why you put up with Lady Jane's commands Lady Darcy."

"It's Darcy not Lady Darcy, Reindeer Games. And if you want to know, I help Jane because it's my job and I get paid to do said jobs."

Loki stood waiting for Darcy to tell him where to set the load he currently held on to. "My apologies Darcy." He cringed, not putting a title on her name made it seem too personal. Loki didn't want this to become personal. If it became personal emotions may become prevalent.

"It's all good Lokster. You can sit the boxes on the lab table I guess." She pointed to a space on the table that, for once, was clear of paper.

"Lokster? I believe that is a new one." Darcy looked at him and saw a gleam in his eyes. Not the same gleam he gets when he thinks of mischief making, no this was a gleam of laughter.

"Yep, just now thought of it. Now help me empty these." Darcy had to admit that Loki had pretty eyes. They were the perfect color green and every time she looked into them she could see them soften. Or maybe it was her imagination.

"What are in these boxes?"

"I'm not sure. Books, I think, Jane didn't tell me."

Loki sighed. This is not how he expected his days to go when he was trying to take over this planet. Helping a young, beautiful, witty, mischievous, - he shook his head. Darcy may be all of those things but he shouldn't be thinking of her that way. He got to work opening the first box and took out the first book and looked at it. It was about the stars and galaxies. He scoffed, like these Midguardians would ever understand anything in any of the other nine realms, they don't even understand their own realm.

"Alright Mr. Sour-face, I know you don't want to be here but the least you could do is stop judging us on our misunderstandings of the realms." It was almost like she read his mind. Darcy took the book from Loki and paged through it. "You know, my grandma used to say that she wanted a flower that looked exactly like the stars."

Loki looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean? A flower of the stars?"

"Yeah I guess," Darcy flipped to one of the pictures, a beautiful deep purple and blue sky with millions of little stars taking up space, "I used to tell her it was impossible and we would laugh. I told myself that I would find a flower of the stars, even if I had to make it myself." Darcy's voice became heavy with emotion, "Until one day after school, I came home and my parents told me that she had died. I had never given her a flower. I went on the Internet and found a picture much like this and folded it into a paper flower and laid it in her casket before she was buried. I just wish I had been able to get her a real flower of the stars." Darcy looked up at Loki, blinking away the unshed tears, "I'm sorry I don't know why I told you that. You don't care." She laughed out of embarrassment instead of humor.

"Darcy," Loki looked at her. He understood why she told him. He may have never wanted to give some one something like that, but he understood wanting to give people what they desire most, what they dream about. "Darcy I understand." When she looked up, instead of seeing Loki, God of Mischief, she saw Loki, the man standing in front of her, holding a flower made of magic to look like the stars.

"Thank you Loki. Thank you, for understanding me." She muttered as she took the flower and laid it carefully on the table. Loki thought she was displeased with the flower until she turned and pulled him into a hug.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and muttered, "You're most welcome Darcy, keeper of my stars."

It may not have been much. It was barely anything at all, but to her it meant everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, sorry that I has taken so long for this. My life has been super crazy as of late. I graduated high school in June and I've been working at a camp almost all summer so I haven't really had a chance to write much. I'm not sure how I feel about this one but eh... It's not too bad. R and R please! Love you all bunches!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, so don't ask. I do own 2 Avengers folders for school and I've drawn Loki on both :)

* * *

**Weight**

She was soft and little, he liked that about her. All the women he had ever known had been tall and hard with muscle. They appeared to be more like men than the soft women he had come to love. The women of Asgard and even the few Frost giant women that he had seen were tall, thin, and hard. There was nothing to them except muscle. Whether they were warriors like Sif or just a peasant they were all built the same. But she, she was beautiful. Her rounded body gave her the perfect curves; she was so little that he felt as if he would break her by just looking at her. Her face was beautiful, her personality (while somewhat challenging and annoying) was beautiful, and her body was beautiful. But Loki, being Loki, would never let Darcy know that.

Loki would purposely bump into her in the hallways of the Stark Tower just so he could feel her against him, not that he would ever tell her of his attraction. Loving a mortal was beneath him, right?

It was a beautiful day in New York City, more specifically at the Stark Tower. Loki had just been summoned for another "A-Team" family dinner, as Tony called them. Ever since Loki had been punished for his crimes, he had been part of the Avengers. Therefore making his appearance at these dinners mandatory. Not that he minded. Darcy always went to these dinners.

"Yo! Lok! My brother! How you be?" Stark yelled from his head seat at the dinner table.

"I'm doing well. Might I suggest grammar lessons?" Loki said, somewhat civilly as he took his seat next to Darcy. Darcy giggled. "And how are you doing today Miss Darcy?"

"It's just Darcy. How many times do I have to tell you?" She smiled. "I'm good Lokster."

"Very good, very good" Loki muttered, turning to his plate, which held some less than satisfying looking Midguard food. He sighed.

"What? The food too below you now too?" Darcy quipped with a smile.

"Yes. If I miss one thing about Asguard, minus Frigga, it would be the food." It was true he loved his mother, even if she wasn't really his mother. He looked over at Darcy's plate, which was still mostly full of food, unlike everyone else's plates. Even Jane's plate was mostly empty and she never at much. "Are you not going to eat?"

"I'm just not very hungry." She muttered back as she picked at her plate.

"Are you alright? You are not getting sick I hope?" He tried to not seem too concerned but he vaguely remembered that Darcy had not eaten very much in the past few days. Not that he was particularly watching her eating patterns, but when you all lived in the same small living space, you tend to notice things like that.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Fine!" He snapped. He glared at her, and then softened his glare into something Darcy couldn't identify. Concern, maybe. "At least eat something."

"Why should I? Why do you care?"

"Because- Because, I don't want to deal with a whiny Darcy later. We all know how you get when you're hungry." And he was worried that something may be wrong.

"Fine!" She took a big bite of the hamburger that had been sitting on her plate. "Happy?!"

"Very." He snapped as she got up to leave. It was only after she left that he realized that everyone had stopped eating and had watched their entire exchange. He sighed and got up to leave.

He walked down the hallway. Why won't she eat? What's wrong with her? Why did he care? He sighed and softly punched the wall, of course causing a large dent. He kept walking only stopping when he heard a strange noise coming from the door to his right which was the bathroom. It sounded like someone was ill, but every one was still at dinner, right? Everyone except Darcy.

"Darcy!" Loki pounded on the door. "Darcy! Open the door!"

"Go away." He heard her mumble quietly through the door.

"Darcy! Please! You are sick! Let me help you!" He finally let the concern bleed into his voice as he leaned against the door.

"I'm fine, Loki! Go away!"

"No!" It was at that moment in which Darcy opened the door; Loki almost fell on top of her.

"Listen Loki, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I'm a big girl."

"Darcy, please."

"No Loki!" With that she pushed her way past him and stalked off towards her room. "I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me."

"Goodnight." Loki mumbled before he went and collapsed on the couch, his elbows on his knees and head cradled in his hands.

* * *

"Loki are you alright?" He looked up at Jane, who was sitting across from him on the parallel couch. He had not even noticed that she had come into the room. How long had he been sitting there?

"I don't know, Lady Jane."

"Brother, is this about Lady Darcy?" Thor asked as he less then gracefully plopped down next to Jane.

Loki sighed and buried his head back into his hands. He nodded. He was tired of hiding his feelings, at least around Jane and Thor.

"What's wrong with her, brother?" Loki was too tired to fight with Thor about the term of endearment.

"I don't even know. She won't tell me. All I know is that she won't eat and she is physically ill." He mumbled one more statement into his hands.

"What?" Both Thor and Jane asked at the same time.

"She has been acting strangely as of late and I just heard her being ill in the bathroom. I'm worried. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm worried, if anything happens to her, I don't know what I'm going to do." He looked at both people sitting across from him. They both looked at him with softened eye but Jane was obviously trying to hide something. "Jane is everything alright? Are you ill too?"

"I'm fine." She looked at Thor whose eyes were the size of a saucer. "No really! I'm fine! I was just scared this might happen, that's all." Thor visibly relaxed.

"What? What were you scared might happen?" Loki asked her, probably sounding much more forceful and frantic than he had really meant, Jane sighed.

"Darcy has, I guess you would call it, a history, of this happening." Loki opened his mouth, but Jane raised her hand to silence him. He actually obeyed. "When Darcy and I first became close friends, not just work friends, I met her older brother. He was on leave from the army at the time and was visiting Darcy for the week. We talked a little. He told me to be aware this might happen. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it was happening. I promised him that I would take care of her."

"Notice what?" Loki's heart was in his throat and his stomach churned, was Darcy seriously ill?

"I'm getting there." Jane glared at Loki for interrupting her. "She has an eating disorder, Loki. Well actually she seems to be blurring the lines of two of them. Do you know what an eating disorder is? Do you have those in Asgard?" She looked between the two brothers, noticing the confused and worried faces of both. "I'm going to assume that's a no. Well Jason, Darcy's brother, said she had exhibited anorexia when she was in high school. Anorexia is when you don't eat anything in hopes to lose weight quickly. Darcy is apparently also purging herself now. So that means possible Bulimia. That's throwing up anything you eat."

"But why would she do that?" Asked Thor.

"She must feel the need to control her weight, which I don't understand because she isn't overweight at all. Jason mentioned that while she seems confident all the time she has extreme body dysmorphic syndrome. She see's herself as repulsive and overweight."

"That's ridicules, she's beautiful and perfect." Thor and Jane both stared at Loki.

"You really care about her don't you?" Asked Jane. Loki merely nodded. "Go. Go talk to her. She needs to hear it. She won't believe you and she'll fight you, but she needs to know that you think that." Jane's eyes filled with tears. "I'm worried about her, Loki. You are the only that I think will be able to reach her."

Loki nodded and got off the couch. He didn't know what he was going to say but he needed to see Darcy. She needed him.

* * *

He cracked open the door to Darcy's sleeping chamber to see her sound asleep. Loki sighed, what was he going to say? She wasn't ever going to believe him. He stepped into the room and quietly closed the door. He worked his way across her clutter filled floor and sat on her bed next to her pillow.

Loki looked down at the young girl that lay fast asleep next to him. She was just so beautiful. How could she ever see herself as anything less?

"Loki?" Darcy mumbled sleepily.

"Darcy?" Loki whispered.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? In my bed?" She sat up and tried to shove him off the bed.

"Because I am." He said, not even moving despite Darcy's attempt. "Why Darcy?" He looked directly into her eyes.

"Why what, Loki?" She looked down at her lap and then she leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"Why do you not see yourself correctly?" Loki said almost whispering.

"I do see myself correctly!" Darcy fought back.

"Then how do you see yourself, because I can almost guarantee that you see yourself incorrectly?"

"I see myself how I am!"

"Stop half answering my questions!" He roared.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" She fought back.

"Tell me how you see yourself! The request is simple! I am… worried about you… because if you're sick Jane will worry and then Thor will being annoying and I can not deal with that!" He almost gave his feelings away. Hopefully he covered himself well enough.

"I'm ugly, ok! I'm fat and gross. I don't understand why you need to know this!" She covered her face with her hands. Loki's heart broke. It literally felt as if it had torn in two. She couldn't see it but his eyes had misted over. "I don't understand why I needed to tell you that. You're going to use it against me now aren't you? Aren't you?"

"Darcy," Loki's voice was thick. "Stand up, Darcy." He stood up next to her bed and held his hand out to her.

"Why? Gonna point out everything that's wrong with me, no thanks Loki."

Loki sighed, "Why must you be so difficult? Just stand up already!"

"I'm difficult because I can be! Fine!" She took his hand and he pulled her up and over to the floor-to-ceiling mirror.

"What the hell are you doing?" Darcy asked.

"I'm proving a point."

"What point? Why are you being so cryptic?"

"The point that you are beautiful and because I love you." He paused. Had he really just said that? He turned her towards the mirror, hoping that she hadn't heard him.

"What? Loki what the fuck is going on?" Darcy tried to turn around but Loki held her shoulders in place, not allowing her to turn and face him.

"Darcy, look at yourself. Really look at yourself. Tell me what you see." He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I see an annoying, superficial, antisocial, lunatic, alien prince who just professed his love for me, which I still don't understand."

"That is not what I'm talking about and you know it!" He snapped as he glared at her through the mirror.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I see a short girl, with crazy, messy, unruly hair, glasses that don't help the geek factor, a nose that is too big for her face, and lips that are disproportion. I see masculine shoulders, breasts that are too big to be flattering, a stomach that is a bit to rounded, hips that are huge, an ass that could take up a whole couch by itself. She took a deep breath and looked at Loki through the mirror. The look on Loki's face was somewhere between appalled and furious.

"Darcy, is that really what you see?" He whispered, again his voice thick with emotion.

"Why shouldn't it be? That's what I see in the mirror everyday. That's what all the girls at my school would tell me everyday. It's what my mother told me everyday. It's what I know" She looked down at the ground

"Why can you not see yourself the way I see you?" He almost whined. "You are the most beautiful creature I have seen in a very, very long while."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Not until I show you what I see."

"Fine, oh god of mischief and lies." She put emphasis on the lies part.

"Darcy, I would never lie to you."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what you see."

"I see a beautiful women," Darcy scoffed, "Be quiet little one, Her hair is as dark as the night sky, her glasses make her beautiful brown eyes even more beautiful," he kissed her temple.

"Her nose, ah her nose, I personally find her nose a work of art, it is the perfect size," he leaned around her and kissed the side of her nose.

"Her lips are a strike of perfection, they must have been designed by the gods of beauty, the appear so soft." he kissed the corner of her mouth

"Her shoulders are the feminine, just as they should be," he kissed her left shoulder and Darcy leaned her head onto his shoulder and neck.

"Now onto one of my favorite parts," Darcy glared at him, "I am a man after all," he said with a smirk. "Her breasts appear to be so soft and comfortable, I just want to rest my head on them forever." He slid his finger underneath her left breast, causing Darcy to shiver.

"I see a stomach that looks soft and touchable," He slid his whole hand over her stomach and spread out his fingers, "Yes, just as I thought, so, so soft." He sighed into her ear.

"I see hips that are the perfect place to rest my hands," He put both hands on either side of her, resting perfectly on her hips.

"This, as you call it, ass, is so wonderful and rounded. It is all I can think of sometimes. Especially when the girl we are speaking of bends over." He breathed into her ear.

"The women in front of me is the one I want to spend my time with, she is the one that I love."

"Loki, I…" Darcy tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"You do not have to believe me now, but one day, you will believe me. One day you will never feel the need to harm yourself ever again or listen to the cruel words that others have told you. Now you may go back to bed."

Loki kissed her shoulder one last time before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the bed. He watched her sit down, and then he pulled the blanket back over her, then kissed her forehead, and turned to leave.

"Loki?" Darcy said quietly.

"Hm?" He hummed, turning around.

"Can you lay with me for a while?"

"Your wish is my command little one." He swiftly walked back over to her bed and laid down on top of the blanket, his hands behind his head on the pillow.

"Do you really mean all of that Loki?" Darcy asked, moving her head over to rest on his chest.

"Yes, little one, I meant every single word." He heard and felt Darcy yawn. "Now go to sleep, I will be here when you awake."

"Promise?" Darcy mumbled, already drifting off.

"Yeah, darling, I promise." He kissed the top of her head. She may not be sure of him and his confessions quiet yet, but in time, Loki thought, he would prove himself and his statements to be true. He listened to her soft breathing until he, himself, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
